Stairway To Mara
by Massydov
Summary: Marcurio and Arcadio doing some great stuff on the staircase. Oh yea.


Marcurio almost had a holy heart attack as Arcadio walked in the door quietly. Marcurio swore under his breath and stood from his desk. "Did I scare you?" Arcadio teased, his hands on his hips. "Yes, actually." Marcurio's eyebrows strained into an annoyed arch, his mouth a small pout. "My apologies, love." Arcadio smirked, wandering into the dreary, dark living room. He plopped onto the sofa, Marcurio soon joining him. It was pouring outside, a new storm brewing over what was once Skyrim, but now modern day America. Pangaea had swept Tamriel into what is Earth. Everything has changed.

Arcadio's almond brown hair was wet, nearly dripping. He had just gotten home, not even taken his shoes off. "How was your day?" Marcurio asked curiously. "Fine." Arcadio began to untie his boots. "Please." Marcurio grumbled, getting on one knee and undoing the boots for him. Arcadio watched pleasurably, enjoying the sight of him on his knees. "I think I should take a bath. Would you help me undress?" The husky voice of the dragonborn slurred. Marcurio took in a sigh of consideration and stood up. His smile was bewildering and almost as mysterious as his next move on the board.

The two lovers stumbled backwards up the stairs, making sparks upon their lips. Arcadio cursed, almost tripping. The 50 stairs seemed to go on forever. Finally at the top, Arcadio _did_ trip, causing the dark haired mage to domino into his arms. Arcadio's dark green sweater lay at the end of the ongoing staircase, his pants at his ankles. His white socks reeked with rainwater and hard days sweat. Marcurio's bleached jeans were unbuttoned, his sporty jacket unzipped, revealing his chest hair. "Just- just lay me already." Another fiery kiss was laid on Arcadio's thin lips. Without another thought, Arcadio rolled on top of Marcurio, pulling off the white jeans and throwing them down the stairs. Marcurio snickered with excitement, grasping at Arcadio's revealed, plump rear end. Arcadio messily ripped off Marcurio's dark plaid boxers, letting them fall a little bit down the stairs. Arcadio was far to excite to let this moment fly.

Marcurio gasped as Arcadio suckled on his pink Imperial nipples. Arcadio gently bit down, just to let go and lick up the dark body, trailing hopefully to the earlobe. Marcurio was becoming erect, his body jerking to the touch of his fellow lover. Arcadio drew in a loving sigh, and began to suck on Marcurio's neck. A moment passed, and Arcadio pulled away. His work had paid off, and he had left a bright red hickey on Marcurio's neck.

The two mages were still lying on the stairs. Arcadio was happily engorging his mouth with Marcurio's enlarged cock. Marcurio gasped with pleasure as Arcadio sucked on the head. His vacuum lips were doing a fantastic job. "A-Arcadio." Marcurio gasped, holding onto his love's hairy head. Arcadio grunted fiercely, nibbling down gently. He knew _exactly_ what Marcurio liked. "Ah- ah!" Marcurio was arriving a climax. Arcadio pulled away happily, receiving his award of being smothered in ivory fluid. Marcurio laid back, his chest lowering and rising steadily as he cooled down. "That was much better than lest time." Arcadio licked at the drop of white oozing down his cheek. "Y-yes. It was, love." Marcurio gasped weakly. "Oh, but alas, I am not done." Arcadio heaved Marcurio's scrawny hips upward, watching his boyfriend's cock pulse happily.

Up on the top of the last step, Arcadio shot his hard cock into Marcurio's butt.

"Oh dear Mara!" the mage yelped. Arcadio grunted heartily, thrusting nonstop and maintaining his pace. "Faster!" Marcurio demanded, scratching at Arcadio's muscular back. His nails dug in, most likely breaking skin. Arcadio obeyed, and began to go in at a harder and much faster speed. Marcurio began to moan in small bits, the trusting breaking up his shouts. Arcadio was emerging _his_ climax. With a few more, harder trusts, he finally came. His pelvis rocked into Marcurio's hips. "Fus!" he shouted at Marcurio unsuspected. Marcurio's untied black hair was fluttered back, and his red cheeks rattled gently. He _could_ have suspected that.


End file.
